A Stupid Kid
by guillotineghost
Summary: Vanitas knows how to have his way with ANYONE. Even Seifer. Contains rape. A oneshot collection, mostly lemons. Contains het and yaoi.
1. Hecxy

A/N This is based off an RP I did with a friend.  
I can't sleep, so I figured I'd write about my favorite pyscho/sadist/rapist. Reviews and critiques are appreciated.

A Stupid Kid

Vanitas knew a potential victim when he saw one.

She didn't know why the boy named Vanitas had entered her room so late at night. She was trying to sleep, trying to dream. Xehanort had told her that if she dreamt enough, she would remember.

Hecxy had no memory of who she was, though Xehanort told her and the Vanitas the day she was found in the Keyblade Graveyard that she was the princess of Kingdom Hearts itself.  
But she didn't remember being a princess, or even what a princess really was. She just remembered awakening the desert that was a graveyard, seeing the black haired boy named Vanitas.  
Xehanort was a nice man, much like a grandfather to her. He even gave the girl her current name. She couldn't remember her old one.  
Hecxy, he had said, sounded like a curse.  
Am I a curse? she would wonder to herself.

"Hecxy, wake up." His voice was stern. He was always so down to business with her, she felt as if he didn't like her. Oh, he liked her, alright.

"What is it, Vanny?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. He was wearing nothing but his nighttime boxers, red and black striped.

By now, after a week, Vanitas knew it was pointless to scold her about her nickname for him. "I'm taking you tonight! I can't handle this anymore!" He locked the door, then moved over to the girl.  
It was dark, but their faces were inches apart.  
Van's golden eyes seemed to glow, peering into her set of sapphires.

"What do you mean?"

"That's what I crave about you, Hecxy." He smirked, his voice suddenly calm. "You don't know it, but you give off so many negative feelings, particularly envy." Vanitas put a hand to her pale, porcelein cheek, and began to run his fingers through her dark curls.  
Hecxy instively closed her eyes against his hand. "You're warm."

She didn't know why, but she loved the feeling of Van touching her, showing her affection. His skin was suprisingly soft, and his voice was peircing, like needles.

"You like that, don't you, you little succubus?" He said sharply, then quickly drew his hand away. "Lay back. You'll give me what I want, then I'll be on my way."

Hecxy looked at him, her essence of innocence but her aura of sin.

She sunk back into her bed, slowly, hesistantly, and Vanitas climbed on top of her, sitting on her hips.  
The girl was happy for the contact, but he weighed more than what her weak body could support.

"Van...you're crushing me..."  
Upon looking at him closer, she saw just what a handsome boy he really was. She was, somehow, even without her memories, attracted to him.  
His torso was well built, and he was certainly a lot stronger than her. His golden eyes, though, were the most captivating. They were like honey.

"Shhh..." He put a finger to her lips, then began to run his hands along her sides. He wanted to tell her what a nice body she had, but knew the naive girl would take that as a sign of affection. Or even worse. Love.

"Vanitas, what are you doing?" she insisted.

"Oh, will you shut up!" he hissed, pulling her gown over her head, leaving her pale breasts completely exposed.  
She tried to cover them up with her arms, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. "No."  
He leaned down and slowly licked her left nipple, smirking in satisfaction as the skin stood up against his tonque.

Hecxy whimpered, clutching the sheets-it felt like electricity was surging through her body.

"That's right, you like this. It makes your body feel good, doesn't it?" he spoke to her an instructing tone.  
Hecxy nodded.  
Vanitas licked his lips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you. You're going to be my little toy, and no one else's, got it? If anyone else ever touches you this way, or does what I'm about to do...kick, scream, do anything to get away. And tell me. Princess."

He ran his index finger over her lacey, black panties, earning from the girl a quick and hushed moan. He then ripped the thin linen off her body, completely revealing her.  
This was what he craved. Absolutely control. He had no control over his own existence, over his own feelings, even. But control over someone else was delicious.

Hecxy stared at him, and her blue orbs caught him off guard. He looked back up at her, and suddenly, softly, she embraced him.  
"Vanitas, I don't know why, but I really like you. I read once that only those that are close see each other without clothes on...Do you like me?"

Van's body became petrified at the sudden hug, but more so at her words.  
How stupid could this girl be?  
He felt his urges intensify and the bulge in his pants only grew.

"Oh, but Hecxy, we're lovers, don't you know that, you silly girl?" He replied maliciously, pushing her back from him and giving the girl that sadistic grin of his. He put his forehead to hers and licked her lips playfully, as if asking the girl for entrence into her mouth.  
She closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her, feeling his tongue against hers, their tastes blending.

They broke for air when Hecxy pulled away, her cheeks flushed.

Vanitas chuckled and pat her head. "You're becoming a woman tonight, Hecxy, you should feel honored that you're mine." With that, he guided a pale hand to his boxers. "Pull them down."

She shook her head, still out of breath from the kiss.

"Act like the dirty kid you are! Do as I say!" He growled, forcing her hand to yank his boxers down, revealing his throbbing cock.

Hecxy's eyes shifted away, and Van didn't like it.  
How dare she try to protect her innocence!  
He forced her hand to wrap around the length and glide up and down it. "Like the feel of that?"  
"I-I guess..." she answered. Vanitas smirked in satisfaction, then pushed her hips upwards, allowing him to get in position to enter her.

"What are you doing?"  
"Slot A into Slot B, you stupid girl!" Vanitas yelled impatiently, causing the other to jump back, startled.

With that, he began to guide the tip of his cock along her clit. She was wet, a natural reaction from her body, but also her mind, he knew.  
He was throbbing, aching to be inside of her, and he wasn't going to waste any more time. He'd waited all week for the perfect opportunity!

He slowly pushed the head of his erection into her, but it wasn't going in. "So, you're a virgin?" he mumbled, then rammed himself inside of her a swift motion, tearing away her hymen and popping her cherry in one thrust.  
Hecxy began to cry out, but Van put his hand over her mouth. She bit into his skin, but that only added fuel to his lustful fire.

The sensation of being inside the girl was almost unreal. Her walls were squeezing him-she was squeezing him, she liked this. She was still adjusting.  
Her sharp little fangs digging into his hand only caused him to want to fuck her all the more.  
"A-are you not going to scream?" he asked her a in a hushed tone.  
She nodded, and he removd his hand from her mouth.

"Van...this hurts...you're too big..." Hecxy cried, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. She had felt something inside of her explode, and upon looking down she found that crimson was leaking out of her and onto the white sheets.

"Shhh...I know...are you liking this?" The dark boy grinned.  
Hecxy nodded.  
He put both hands on her hips, holding her in place.

Vanitas began to fuck her, thrusting his cock in and out of her tightness, not caring that his manhood was stained in blood or that tears were streaming down the face of the porcelein doll that so trusted him. He bit her neck, her shoulders, her lips, her chest-leaving bitemarks and hickies everywhere.  
He was merciless.

Hecxy felt nothing but pain the whole time, feeling bruises develop everywhere he sank his fangs. When he would bring the blood, he'd suck the cut dry.  
She held his hand, lacing their fingers together. He would pull his hand away from her and tell her, "don't be stupid!", but with persistence, she managed to silently convince him.  
She couldn't think of the words to say to him. The throbbing organ that had penetrated her marked her. She belonged to him. Perhaps she already did.  
The pain melted into pleasure, and she found herself instictively moaning out his name. "Vanitas..."

After what seemed like no time at all, Vanitas felt as if he were about to explode. His orgasm was fast approaching.  
Panting, sweating, throbbing, he yanked his hand away from hers and held her firmly by the hips again, shooting his seed into her. He shivered in relief. "Ah...that felt great..."  
Feeling the fluttering sensation, Hecxy let out a quiet squeck. She lay under him, out of breath.

Vanitas pulled out of the girl, then noticed just what a bloodied mess they had made. "Geez, you got blood everywhere!"  
He sighed and yanked his boxers back on. He sat there for a minute, dazed, feeling that wave of drowsiness that hit after an orgasm.

The girl that lay under him, covered in sweat, blood, and bitemarks, gave him a loving smile. He didn't like that.  
"Well, I'm done here. Good night." He started up, but soft fingers caught his hand.  
He looked at Hecxy, in disbelief she was she still acting so kindly towards her rapist.

"What?"  
"...I don't want to sleep alone..."  
"C'mon, you got blood everywhere, and-" The girl's sapphire eyes seemed to catch him off guard yet again, and he gave him.  
He laid next to the girl in the bed, and she affectionately latched onto his torso, cuddling him.

Vanitas sighed and hugged the girl back, running his fingers through her dark curls. She was a beautiful girl, and he felt greedily happy that he had taken her first. "Next time we'll have to use protection." He grumbled, a downing reminder hitting him.  
"How come?"  
"I can't have you getting pregnant."  
"What's that?"  
"It's when you have a baby inside you, idiot. It's a disgusting form of parasitism I won't allow you to participate in."  
"Oh..."  
Akward silence.  
"You're mine now. Got it?"  
Hecxy nodded and looked up at him. "And you're mine now, too...right?" She had a basic understanding of how a relationship was supposed to work. But little did she know sex usually came after declaration of feelings.

"Yeah, sure." He rest his arm under her neck and sighed, staring at her loving expression. She wasn't a woman anymore now than she ever would be. She was still a kid.

A stupid kid. And he'd continue to have his way with her. 


	2. Seifer

A/N

These stories are all one shots, so none of them are related unless stated otherwise. This one, for example, takes place in a school-like setting.  
Reviews are welcome, as always, and much appreciated.

A Stupid Kid

Chapter 2

Seifer

Vanitas enjoyed a challenge every now and again. There were plenty of pretty little boys like Ventus, just waiting to be taken advantage of. And then there were boys like Seifer, the alpha male of the junior class at Twilight High.

In the two months that Vanitas had been attending the local high school, he had noticed the amount of respect Seifer received from his peers and underclassmen.  
He kept things in line, it looked like, making sure the freshmen didn't pick fights or start stupid shit. And he had all the attention from nintey percent of the female students. He seldom seemed interested in any of them once he gave them the time of day.

Vanitas saw an opportunity.

He would have Seifer as his own.

Vanitas was somewhat of a bully, teasing Ventus and occasionally his brother, Sora, and that was something that always caught Seifer's attention. Luckily for Vanitas, half of his classes were shared with Seifer.

In Chemistry, second block, Vanitas threw a sharpened number two pencil at the back of Sora's head.  
Sora turned around for a second, gave his brother a dirty look, then turned back around and did nothing.  
He was used to Van's antics.

Vanitas laughed a little, glancing at Seifer out of the corner of his eye. On the other side of the room, the sandy blonde quickly diverted his eyes.  
He had been looking at Vanitas.

During gym, the next block in the boys' schedule, Vanitas couldn't stop staring at Seifer.  
His body was toned quiet well, and Van licked his lips as he sat back on the bleachers and watched Seifer playing basketball with the other boys.  
He imagined that Seifer would get even more of a workout in bed.

"Hey, Vani?" came a quiet voice.  
Vanitas sighed and turned around.  
It was Hecxy-his little doll that he could play around with whenever he felt like it. But now was not the time.

"Go away, Hecxy, I'm busy."  
"You like Seifer, don't you?"  
"So what if I do?"  
"Do you still like me?"  
"Of course I do. Now go back to the girls side of the gym."

By "like" of course, Vanitas meant "like having sex with." And boy did he like Seifer.

When the bell rang for the students to change back into their uniform, Vanitas took the opportunity as he made his way into the boys' locker room.  
He didn't want to wait anymore-he had a hardon and seeing Seifer's topless body didn't help.  
Sora gave his brother a dull look, but the black haired boy wasn't paying him any mind.

Vanitas was smiling to himself as Seifer impatiently searched for his uniform shirt. Oh, but he wouldn't find it. Van had taken the precaution of hiding it when the class first changed out.

When the bell rang again, signalling the beginning of next block, Seifer was still searching through lockers as the other boys rushed out to avoid a tardy.  
He was stuck in the black and white locke room until he could find his dress code apparel.  
Vanitas stood in the corner, his arms crossed and a smirk stretched across his lips. "What are you looking for, Seifer?"

"Damned shirt," he sighed, resting his forehead against the locker in front of him. "What are you still doing here, Vanitas?" He sounded agitated.

Fiesty, huh?

Instead of answering him with words, the pale boy made his way over to Seifer and wrapped his arms around his waist, slowly sliding his hands down to the others pelvic area.

"The Hell do you think you're doing?" Seifer demanded, turning around to face the other, his cheeks red.  
"I think you're really sexy, Seifer..." Vanitas leaned close to whisper into the other's ear. "I want you."  
The hot, seductive breath trickled down Seifer's neck.

"We're both guys, get real!"  
"I see the way you look at me...come on, just a little fun. I won't tell if you don't."  
Seifer hesitated, biting down on his lip and trying to pull Van's hands away, but to no avail. "Like I'm taking anything up the ass."

Vanitas hadn't thought about this issue.  
Who would be fucking who, that is.  
Both boys had dominant personalities, and he was at a loss on what to say.  
No way would he let some punk like Seifer top him.

He leaned towards Seifer's lips and ran his tongue across the soft skin. Seifer let out a sigh and allowed himself to open his mouth some, allowing the entrance. He kissed back, closing his eyes, and Vanitas took the opportunity to yank down the others pants and boxers in one swift motion.

Seifer broke for air, blushing, and growled at being exposed. "Hey-"

"Shhh." Vanitas looked down at the organ he'd been imagining for the past week. It was large enough, and it appeared that his relucatant friend was already erect.

"Not too bad, but mine's bigger." Vanitas chuckled and slid to his knees. "Want a blowjob?"  
Seifer looked away, his cheeks puffed up with embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vanitas knew he had to please Seifer as much as possible if he was going to top him. That way he'd be more willing.

He tightened his hand around the cock and began pumping up and down. "Like that?"  
Seifer grunted and leaned his body against the lockers.

Vanitas then licked up the shaft and ran his tongue along the head in a swirling motion, closing his eyes and letting out a content moan.  
Seifer found his body frozen in the sensation-damn, it had been ages since he'd been with anyone sexually.

The black haired boy guided the shaft into his mouth, looked up into Seifer's eyes with a feined innocence. He slowly took in the whole length and began sucking on it, bobbing his head as he did so.  
Seifer moaned and arched his back. "O-Oh god..."

Vanitas continued sucking, using two fingers to tease the other's ballsack.  
Within seconds, he was deepthroating. He had learned long ago how to control his gagging reflex.  
"I-I'm about to cum..." Seifer warned in a lowered voice.  
Van quickly pulled away, gasping for air.  
No one came in his mouth.

Van stood up and grinned, wiping the edge of his mouth with his sleeve. He grabbed Seifer by the shoulders and pushed him to the ground on his stomach. "Now my turn to feel good."

Seifer hit the floor with a thud and sat up on his hand and knees. "Hey!" he sounded serious suddenly. "Knock it off!" "Gladly." Vanitas was now back on his knees as well, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants to reveal his full erection. "I hope you are ready to take it up the ass. Or would you like the school to know that you take blowjobs from guys?"  
It wasn't as if Van's reputation would be tainted.

Seifer glared at Vanitas. "Fine...just this once."  
Vanitas spread the other boys asscheeks to get a good look. "You haven't done this before?"  
"No."

He licked his index finger and slowly pushed it into the tiny hole, causing Seifer to cringe. "That hurts," he growled.  
Van chuckled. "Oh, it'll feel good, trust me."

The words that Seifer had spoken earlier, that he wasn't going to take it in the ass, rung through Van's head and he slightly laughed. All it took was a little mouthwork and this tough guy was melting into his hands.

Vanitas withdrew his finger, then licked his middle finger as well, covering them clear saliva.  
He slid both into the opening and felt the boy's body tense up. He began stretching his fingers out, twisting them and turning them within the tightness.

"Alright, I guess you're ready now..." Vanitas reluctantly observed, making Seifer turn his head to the boy.  
"What do you mean you guess?"

Vanitas shrugged indifferently and stroked his own cock a few times before guiding the head into Seifer.  
The blonde boy cringed and dug his nails into the floor. "Damn it..."

A grin stretched across Van's face, and in one pelvic thrust, he forced his entire length into Seifer.  
"Take time to adjust."  
Seifer panted, feeling his insides tearing and stretching, but yet his body was tightening down on Van's cock, and it felt gratifying.

He looked back at the pale boy, who took that as a signal to begin pulling in and out.  
With each thrust, the pain slowly melted into pleasure, and it wasn't long until Vanitas was hitting the prostate.

Seifer let out a moan. 'Right there..."  
Van, holding his victim by the hips, thrust a few centimenters into his rectum to hit the spot. "Here?" He smirked.

Seifer only nodded.

Vantias began thrusting faster and faster, hitting the spot again and again. Seifer reached his hand down and began to stroke himself. He still hadn't came, and he was ready to explode.  
He began jerking the hot flesh and finally came all over his own stomach and the floor, the white semen spewing.

Van noticed this and held his prey in place, his nails digging into his hips. "I'm cumming, too..." He grumbled.

"Don't cum inside of me, you-" Before Seifer could finish his exasperated plea, he felt something warm inside of him and his elbows collapsed ,causing him to hit the cold floor that was damp with his own seed.

Vanitas grinned as he spilled out his sperm into the other male, pushing his hips forward, making sure to release every drop he could.  
Their bodies were sweaty and glistening.

"God damn..." Vanitas pulled out and sighed in relief. Seifer quickly sat up and punched him across the face, panting.  
Van fell against the cement wall and laughed. "Nice punch, Seify! That was pretty nice, wasn't it? We should do it again sometime."

Seifer growled at him. "Whatever, I'm getting a shower." He stood up, feeling his opening tighten back up, sealing in the warm cum Vantias had so gratiously given him.  
He shivered at the feeling.

"We'll both be getting detention for being late anyway," Van yawned. "A shower wouldn't hurt anything." He began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'd prefer to take it alone to clean myself after having sex with a loser like you," Seifer sneered.

We'll see how long that lasts, Van thought to himself.

"Where's my shirt, anyway?" The dirty blonde haired boy asked, scratching his head. "I know you took it."

Vanitas rolled his eyes, then went to his own locker and opened it. "It's-not here? I put it here, I know I did."

Seifer didn't look too amused, but stepped into a shower stall and turned on the hot water. He knew Van would be joining him, whether he liked it or not.

Meanwhile, in her fourth block Art class, Hecxy sat at her desk working on a pastel project with her friend Namine. Her bookbag was next to her, with a crumbled up boys' uniform shirt stuffed inside.

FIN? 


End file.
